Unlocking Ebony
by angelicevil666
Summary: Ebony Stone possesses a box heart of steel. After being forced to participate in the savant fights that are run by her malicious farther, Ebony is kidnapped by a group of scientists who are fascinated by the genes of savants. Experimented on for years Ebony gives up hope, until she meets a certain boy with honey eyes who has a knack for picking locks.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note _****\- Hi guys, so we are officially under new management! I understand that there has been a major time lapse since the last update and that it all on my part. I've just recently been finishing up a writing project of mine and I wanted to finish that so I could focus all my attention on Freeing Ebony. I'm so excited to be given the chance to complete Freeing Ebony and I hope you guys are just as happy and excited to finish reading it. So enough chitter chatter…**

Chapter 1

Ebony

Split lip, swollen eye, broken nose and one- scratch that- now two broken ribs. My body protested in agonising pain warning me that I was truly at my limit. With the continuing loss of breath my vision became hazed and my muscles heavy; the effort to stay afoot becoming more difficult with each -painfully long- passing second.

My most recent opponent, a heavily drunk, filthy redneck- with a much too large ego to fit such a scrawny body- had pinned me in corner. His one twig like arm was locked hard against my throat, pushing my head hard against the cold, steel of the cage, whilst the other repeatedly delivered surprisingly powerful blows to my abdomen.

Realisation that my consciousness was slowly slipping dawned upon me as I felt my eye lids become much too heavy, and the urge to close them becoming undeniably tempting. My breathing became slower, shorter with each passing second, until my breaths were nothing more than ragged gasps for air; as if I were drowning in the darkest depths of the ocean. It was the cheers and the drunken slurs of the crowd- filled with greasy, alcoholic rednecks that had come to find amusement in my suffering- that seemed to prolong my drowning; unconsciousness failing to envelop me entirely.

The redneck's skeletal fist made brutal contact with the right side of my stomach that sent a reel of searing pain hurdling throughout the entirety of my body in a butterfly effect. A deluge of rich, cherry red blood spewed from my mouth leaving behind a salty, metallic taste.

…There goes the third rib.

Through squinted eyes it was apparent that my blood had backfired onto the redneck's face and shirt, droplets of red glistening under the florescent lights of the ring, similar as to how the morning light seems to intensify the red waves of a sunrise.

When was the last time I had seen the sun rise?

The redneck's blows did not cease, the realisation that my blood had stained both his shirt and face seemingly having no effect on his temperament. With each delivering blow an intense glimmer shone though his eyes; a mixture of humour and dominance that made my blood run hot with rage.

I truly detest males such as this one; those who exhort too much confidence that it is borderline cockiness; a characteristic that I shun.

The fight had started off like any other. He had used his telekinesis to throw my around the ring a bit and wear me out; knowing fully well that I wasn't allowed to use my gift. Then when the crowd were starting to get really pumped he finally used his gift which to my shock was actually very impressive considering his physique. With just a slight twist of his wrist it had felt like my airwaves had caved in. Unable to breathe, I had fallen paralysed to my knees gasping as the floor seemed to slip from under me. Any other day the fight would have been called there and then; I would have accepted defeat and staggered away allowing my opponent to bask in their (cheated) victory, but not today. The redneck had decided that he wanted to show off to the crowd, he walked up to me, grabbed me by the hair pulling out a few odd strands of gold and threw me into the corner where he had started delivering painful blows to my sides and stomach.

Gritting my lip between my teeth the presence of blood overfilled my mouth as I tore through the flesh in frustration. Damn, I truly despise men such as him; repellent weaklings unable to stand against a true man, so restore their apparent 'masculinity' by bashing women about.

That prior red anger was developing into a deep unhealthy fury inside of me and I could feel it radiating from my inner core outwards. I was a walking bomb and with enough agitation I was going to explode.

The redneck seemed to have sense the fiery fury that was pulsing from my tiny body as his blows slowly but gradually ceased. The crowd too had gone silent, apparently a deterring indication for the redneck as he began to adopt a panicky temperament that starkly contrasted with his overly confident one earlier. The redneck was looking around the faces of the crowd for some kind of instruction, his pupils immensely dilated whilst his breaths became short and fast from fear. As he frantically moved his head- desperation for guidance clearly etched on his face- the position of his arm that was pinning me to the cage wavered… big mistake.

It wasn't a significantly large move but it was enough for me to grab his arm with both of my hands and twist it backwards behind his back; my body moving fluidly as I too twisted myself so I stood behind him. As I twisted my body in sync my gut retched into a searing agony, a reminder that my ribs were heavily damaged. The adrenaline coursing through my body- fuelled by my hatred- diminished the pain allowing me to execute actions with the ferocious elegance of a panther.

His height- although unimpressive- overpowered my own short stature which he could easily take advantage of. With his arm twisted behind his back in a position where I could easily break it, I delivered a blow to the back of his right knee which sent his collapsing to the stained, canvas floor of the ring. With a impressive speed that came with my height I released my grip on his arm and clamped my right arm around his throat, positioning my left hand on the side of his head.

The crowd went still.

As his body too immediately froze I took the opportunity to lean into his ear, my voice quiet and unnerving.

"Do you know how easily it would be for me to kill you right now? All I have to do is…" I started to slowly twist his head, tormenting him in the same way a cat plays with a mouth before it devours it.

"Pl…please…please don't kill me" his voice came out a crackle and barely a murmur, his tears rolling onto my arm blending in with the sweat the coated my skin.

"Why? You deserve it, three broken ribs you've given me. Who says you won't do it again to someone who can't defend themselves… I won't allow it"

His words now were barely understandable, muffled by irritating sobs that seemed only to fuel my rage. All that could be understood was:

"…please…"

"…no…"

"…mercy…."

Hi pleads were futile and meant absoloutely nothing to me. A steel chest cannot be opened when there is not lock.

"You don't deserve to live" and with those final words I tightened my hold around him and began to twist.

"STOP!" boomed out over the ring. I looked up to see my father stood on a high balcony that overlooked the warehouse where the fight had been staged. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a fitted white shirt that accentuated his muscles, his black hair sleekly gelled back off his face; all emphasizing his domineering personality. Although his face seemed him to be calm I notice how his eyes burned silently; dangerous and menacing. My eyes were the only ones he met.

"Let him go" and like that my grip on the redneck's head loosened and he scrambled away to the other side of the cage holding and rubbing his neck ferociously; fear clearly evident in his features. My father's voice echoed clearly through my mind, he sounded just as his eyes had looked, threatening.

"Three broken ribs are going to be the lasts of your problems when I'm done with you Ebony" a shiver ran down my spine leaving me breathless. My father closed the link and redirected his attention to the gawking crowd.

"Well done, you have all passed my test." Whispers began to stir amongst the crowd, curiosity etched on their faces along with final remnants of fear.

"Our one rule and motto which we all oblige by is 'stand alone to live another day' when none of you stepped forward to help this young man…" my father waved his hand towards the redneck sat wide eyed on the floor still clutching onto his neck

"…you all proved your loyalty to this rule… and therefore to me."

Although my farther truly was the central figure of fear in my life, even I found his charisma and elegance in lying to be… impressive.

"…Congratulations drinks fo-"

BOOM!

A piercing, ringing noise buzzed in my ears deafening me momentarily. Utterly stunned I looked around frantically whilst pressing my palms against my ears to try and block out the ringing.

The side of the warehouse had been blown away, only heaps of rubble piled on the floor justifying its previous existence. Figures wearing white leotard suits and matching helmets came marching in, openly firing their guns at fleeing savants. I looked up to see my father was no longer there, he had too fled which was never a good thing. If he went running from something then it was definitely not something that should be messed with.

Following his lead, I ran to the cage door only to come short as I noticed a thick, heavy steel chain wrapped around it, enforced shut by and even bigger matching padlock.

Shit! Just my luck

With little options to select from I gazed up at the cage, my eyes scanning from the bottom all the way to the top. The height of it seemed infinite, and even bigger as I was starting to come down from my adrenaline high and the throbbing in my lower abdomen kicked in. Huffing out a long breath that I had not known I had been holding I latched onto the cold metal of the cage.

This was going to hurt.

Climbing the cage felt like a thousand punches from the redneck and getting back down wasn't any easier. Although the intention was to climb down the sudden fatigue that gnawed at me caused me to stumble and I fell. It was a fall that seemed to have no end and for a moment I felt infinite, flying.

My landing was not as graceful however, and as my body made impact with the floor I felt as though I had repeated the fight with the redneck several times. My body felt battered and as I gingerly lifted my head off the floor I saw that concrete had scraped away facial skin, decorating the floor with splats of crimson liquid.

Dragging my upper body off the ground with immense effort, I stopped and witnessed the scene unfolding in front of me. Gun shots were being fired left, right and center. Savant bodies lay dead on the floor piled on top of each other. Some of their eyes were closed but there were a fair few whose eyes were wide open. I felt, looking at these eyes, their fear; the paralyzing fear they are succumbed to in their last moments of life; the fear that came with knowing you were about to die; one I was all too familiar with. It was a feeling that had me hauling my ass of the floor, staggering towards the hole that was screaming 'freedom' to me.

Grabbing onto my stomach to try and minimize the paralyzing pain scorching my insides, I began to run. Nearing the hole I felt the sun lick at my skin, freedom and safety only short steps further. However, my freedom died like these savants whose bodies lay still around me as I felt a vice like grip tighten around my waist and haul me backwards.

"LET GO OF ME!" I kicked and screamed but just as I had been hauled away from my light of freedom, something hard hit the back of my head I was pulled away from my life altogether and found myself falling into a black abyss.

**Author's Note- ****Okay guys so this was the re-written chapter 1 of Freeing Ebony. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. As you can tell I'm not going to drastically change the chapters that are already up and the plot is going to remain the same. There are a few changes I am going to make though just as a heads up, the main one being Ebony's power just because I've found one which I feel will incorporate better into the story. As for updating, I don't stick to a strict regime; I kind of just go with the flow so just stay on the look out ****J**

**Stay epic guys!**

**Megan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ebony**

**(Three years later)**

I lay there and wait…

Motionless on the cold steel operating table I wait…and wait… and wait for the pain to commence but it never does. My body is so weak and broken, it's now just a pile of useless numb weight, and I feel nothing. Yet despite the numbing sensation circling through my body I'm still fully capable of movement.

"Scalpel", I lift my head off of the table slightly, just enough to see that the apparent 'doctors' have moved their attention onto my arms. The senior doctor- Bennett I think his name is- is was the one who demanded the scalpel and was now making a large vertical incision going from the middle of my right arm all the way down to my wrist. Rich cherry red liquid started seeping out of the cut, drenching my arm in warm moisture.

And yet I still felt nothing.

Bennett's entourage of hovering nurses began wiping away the blood- even though it was coming out fast it was easy to wipe away as it was so thin.

_One of the many benefits of malnourishment and dehydration, _I thought sarcastically to myself.

Dr. Bennett reproaches the operating table which signalled the nurses to reassume their stances behind him. In his hand- that was camouflaged by a medical rubber glove, those white ones that were always fun to blow up when you were a child- was a set of shiny silver tweezers.

Although I knew what was coming next, all the preparation in the world could not stop the churning that built up in my stomach as I mutely watch Bennett push the cool, slick tweezers into my arm, directing them back and forth so as to examine the inside content of it.

With his head still bent down, his attention fully engrossed in my arm, he started reciting what seemed to me to be random words aloud to no one in particular. However, as I saw a fragment of movement in peripheral vision, I turned my head to the left where another giant steel table stood, this one inhabited by books and shiny metal objects instead of people. I saw a young man with chocolaty skin and a shaven head wearing blue overalls taking notes of what I can only assume was Bennett's pointless facts.

"No sign of any abnormal arteries", Overalls instantly logged down the words into his book, so quickly I can't help but feel slightly amused over how nervous he is, so much that he's scared he'll forget a simple 6 words.

"Veins seem to be normal also", and again overalls wrote it down.

"Muscles… are slightly smaller and less healthy than average…"

_No shit Sherlock_

"… but other than this one issue are substantially normal." And with that Bennett pulled the tweezers out of my arm and pushed away from the table however only to move to the opposite side.

"Scalpel"

The thought of watching the same process but on the other arm seemed tedious to me, and unnecessary. I don't want to watch Bennett anymore, the way his eyes brighten when he makes the incision and the fascination that spreads across his face when he plunges the tweezers into my flesh. It's both disturbing and unnervingly familiar to the way in which my farther found content and joy in watching my suffering.

I let my head collapse on the table, the sudden hard contact of the metal sent a wave of dizziness running through my skull. My eyes shut instinctively to try and block out the spinning room that's only intensifying my nausea. I have known for several days now that I was going to be forced to undergo this procedure and so sleep has not been the easiest of tasks. However, the moment I shut my eyes the past nights that I have lain awake- my thoughts too loud to let sleep engulf me- hit me hard, latching onto my consciousness and drowning me in a deep ocean of nightmares. 

"_Come on bunny…mommy's gotta be here somewhere", daddy grabbed my hand and together we started running through the field behind the house daddy had just bought. He had told me that mommy was going to bring home another bunny for us soon so we needed a bigger house._

"_MOMMY! MOMMY!" I kept shouting for mommy while me and daddy made our way deeper into the field. Running was starting to get harder, I only had little legs and even though daddy was doing more of a jog than an actual run it was still really hard to keep up with him and his powerful strides._

_Daddy could see I was getting breathless so he grabbed me by the sides and hoisted me up onto his chest. Erupting into a fit a giggles, daddy stared and smile fondly at me, his thunderous laugh mixing harmoniously with my own; like an orchestra of wind and brass instruments mixing together to create beautiful music. _

_I loved it when daddy laughed and smiled. Daddy was always smiling when he was with mommy, that and he would do this thing where he would put his mouth on mommies. I still don't know what that is yet but I do know that it's a good thing. I can tell from the glisten in daddy's eyes when he moves away and mommy's cheeks get really pink and pretty._

_Daddy carries on running and I tighten my hands around his neck, we both call out for mommy. Daddy calls out,_

"_MOMMY!" and I do the same,_

"_MOMMY!", soon we're in sync. _

_Daddy slows down gradually so now we're walking; daddy catches a loose strand of my soft golden hair that has escaped from my loose braid and tucks it behind my ear. I rest my head underneath daddy's chin and let the warm august sun wash over my bear arms. I close my eyes and then I hear it…_

"_BUNNY!" My head shoots up, daddy is smiling at me, his eyes are so blue I can see my own reflection in them._

"_Come on bunny, let's go get mommy", daddy puts me back down and I run straight to where I heard mommy's voice float from. It's not long before I see mommy's equally golden hair spilled on the green grass. She's lying on her back with her eyes closed humming a song that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't quite recall what one it was. I run up to mommy and as she sits up I pounce elegantly on her back._

_Mommy laughs, it's as beautiful as a bird's song, so sweet and gentle. She looks up and smiles at me, her face is perfect, deep green eyes, creamy skin really pink lips, mommy is beautiful._

"_Found you mommy" I smile and half shut my eyes. Mommy untangles my arms from around her neck and pulls me around her so I'm facing her front._

"_You sure did bunny, that's because you're so smart, why you're going to be the next Indiana Jones" mommy chuckles and I do to, mainly because mommy's laugh is infectious, I'm not quite sure who Indiana Jones is._

_Daddy approaches and sits down next to mommy; he pulls me onto his lap and put his mouth on mommy's cheek. Mommy cheeks turn really pink and she smiles, so does daddy._

"_What did I miss?" daddy pulls me closer to his chest and wraps his arms around me._

"_Well I was telling bunny here that she has the makings of becoming the next Indiana Jones"_

"_Well I could have told her that she's cool, brave, funny, smart… just like me" mommy and daddy both start laughing._

"_So what does she get from me then Michael?"_

"_She's sensitive, gentle, kind, honest, talented and beautiful… just like her mother" mommy smiles showing her crystal white teeth, I tilt my head up and see daddy is smiling as well. I love seeing mommy and daddy so happy it makes me happy. I rest my head against daddy's chest and before I close my eyes I see daddy's hand rubbing mommy's belly is soft circles. I close my eyes and breathe in the summer air._

My eyes dart open and I practically throw myself off the sorry excuse for a bed I've spent the past 1059 nights sleeping in… or is it 1095?

_Jeez Ebony not important right now!_

I move my hands to my forehead; I'm dripping with hot sticky sweat. I move my hands to the rest of my body, my shoulders, my arms, back, and legs, all of me. My entire body is coated with a repulsive layer of hot sweat. My breaths are harsh and ragged. I move my hand back to my forehead to wipe away the sweat but it's only then I realise that it's not sweat that covering my arms its blood. I must have been moving around in my sleep and the fresh stitches I had gotten earlier had come undone and blood was now spewing everywhere. I staggered over to the tiny steel door of my cell and stuck my head in front of the small square window on the top of the door.

"Help…help me… hel-" I was beginning to hyperventilate and my words were starting to slur. No one could hear me. I started banging on the plastic window as hard as I could. My knees gave way on me and I ended up on the floor my head resting on the cold door. This time I gave into the darkness, I let it sweep over me like a tsunami banishing out the cruel world. I welcomed it, just as people welcome rain after a drought.

**Author's Note- ****Okay guys so here's chapter 2! This one I really didn't change a lot on but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I know Ebony may seem a little shady at the moment but just give it some time, I promise her personality will soon be shining through. Also, you've probably noticed that the title of the book has changed from 'Freeing Ebony' to 'Unlocking Ebony' This is just another example of some of the small changes I've made but it has no major effect on the plot line.**

**Stay epic guys!  
Megan :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ebony**

Incoherent mumbles invade my ears, quiet at first, gradually becoming louder and clearer as my body further grasps at consciousness and my senses sharpen to a needle's point.

Evidently I am not alone in the room, the ongoing conversation indicates a further two presences, although this I cannot be certain; both are male, both intelligent- indicated by the sophistication that laces their voices- and their topic of discussion… me.

Taking advantage of my still semi-conscious state I picture myself a mental image of the situation I perhaps am in; a trick I had learnt and perfected when sizing up opponents in the ring; the physique and actions of a person say a lot about their personalities, allowing me to always be one step ahead of them.

I am sat down, nothing feeling within close proximity of my body so I most probably am positioned in the middle of the room. My hands and feet have been bound, restricting my ability of movement, bar a limp, half hearted wave of my hands and an acute twist of my feet. In the distance I can hear the faintest of bird whistles. Most likely there is a window, but the ongoing conversation between the men drowns the birds' songs making it futile to pinpoint an exact location of said window. This would also explain why I was situated in the middle of the room; close enough so that breathing was unchallenging, however, far away enough so that escaping- especially in my current state- was impossible.

**_Squeeeeak_**

The cringing noise that came with the friction of rusty metal pricked at my ears, alerting my attention of__new footsteps entering the room from behind me.

So there was a door. It was perhaps more than likely a wooden one, the friction of rusting hinges creating such a deafening noise.

The possibility of a wooden door sparked within me an encouraging reassurance; wooden doors were easy to break down, it's a shame steal bonds were less so. Although, -reminded by the cold lick of the steel against my skin- my father had once said that if someone has to bind you it means that you are a threat, and if you are a threat then you are always at the advantage.

Whilst contemplating his words I can feel my body becoming more alert, signalling my restoration to full consciousness. If I am at the advantage and have any chance of getting out of here I need to remain a threat.

Never would I have imagined that at some point in my life I would be grateful to my father for forcing me to endure the brutalities that I have; they made me hard, inside and out. I know how to take a hit and how to give one right back. My body is a sheet of cool metal, I feel no pain, and like the outside I am as cold as ice inside. From years of trusting my senses and looking out for my best interest my heart has become a steel box. I received no love and in return I feel no love, no compassion for others. I will do what is needed to survive and if you obscure my path, then I will be kicking your ass right off it. That is what makes me a threat. Not my ability to fight, nor my gifts but my complete disregard for human compassion, which is exactly what is going to get me out of here.

Having grown impatient of sitting motionless and left with so many unanswered questions I flutter my eyes open, beholding the scene in front of me. I was pretty much correct concerning the room's design. I was currently sat in what eerily resembled an electrical chair in the middle of the room; my hands and feet bound my thick steel cuffs with small padlocks attached to the side. High up in the left corner was a small window; the visible vibrancy of the sky contrasting with the dullness of the grey concrete walls and matching floor. Faintly I am aware of the rhythmatic tapping of a foot behind me; the individual that had earlier entered the room. However, I do not bother to look behind as my attention is fully focused on the two males who stand in front of me; still unaware of my presence.

The one whom I am presuming is in charge- due to his domineering stance and immaculate appearance- rests lazily against a long, wooden Victorian style table that was bare of any contents- seeming rather useless to myself. He was a short man, mirroring my own 5'6 stature. His hair, brown and thick seemed perfectly tamed, pulled back in a manner similar to my father's, although the few grey strands did not go unnoticed by my eyes. He was a middle aged man, one who took immense pride in his appearance and judging by his intellectual vocabulary, and skinny physique- indicated by his much too large suit that buried him- he was a man who fought with words rather than fists.

His companion on the right however was a stark contrast. Although he surely could have been no older than mid 20s, he was completely bald; wearing green overalls that indicated his status as a doctor of some sort. Towering over the first man, the second male's plump figure contrasted and seemed to emphasise the first man's petite stature. Involuntarily, the corners of my mouth twist upwards into a smirk; there is something oddly amusing in watching a beast cowering from a small mouse.

Much too impatient to wait any longer I cough to alert my presence, my facial expression morphing into one of neutralised composure.

In synchronisation, both men turn their heads to face me. The smaller of the two- the one who I had appropriately named 'slick' in my head- smiled brightly, turning his body and pushing off of the table so he stood only a few feet away from myself.

"Ahhh Ebony, I was wondering when you would finally be joining us, you've kept us waiting long enough but as my mother always said 'better late than never'", as I watch him chuckle to himself, I can't help but notice his calmness and unease considering the situation. He is unprepared and underestimating me, that's why there is only one guard in here. Already, I know he believes I am too weak, but, it is an underestimation that I will be able to take full advantage of, it is just a means of continuing with this apparent 'vulnerability' act until an opportunity presents itself; we're playing his game but the ball is in my court.

As he takes further steps towards me I notice how his eyes rake up and down my body, lingering on my tangled hair. Crouching over until his eyes are level with mine he says,

"I must admit Ebony, you are far more beautiful than your picture implies, although, they are right when they say the camera adds ten pounds."

Although I know he is trying to be comical, his words stir an agitation within me which is only intensified by his laughing. Regardless of the memories of sleepless nights, doubled over in pain from a malnourished stomach, I remain emotionless and silent, my gaze never tearing away from his chuckling form.

As if finally aware of a lack of accompanying laughs, or perhaps he has simply grown tired of his own pitiful joke, Slick straightens his posture, looming over me with a hardened look plastered on his face.

"Don't be shy my dear, usually when someone compliments a person that person usually returns the compliment with a _thank you_"

His tone no longer is laced with a sour cheeriness, instead it is monotone and threatening; his enunciation on the words 'thank you' convey to me a silent command.

"What do you want with me?" I match his dry tone, surprising myself with how strong and confident my voice appears. Presumably I have been put on a drip to rehydrate my body with fluids, although it doesn't seem to have ridden the sluggish feeling that coats my body.

Rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip- looking as if he is silently contemplating something- the corners of Slick's mouth twisted upwards into a crooked smile; a nauseas gesture as opposed to a kind one. Turning around on the balls of his feet, Slick makes a beeline towards the table, propping himself onto it, his legs barely touching the ground.

"So she does talk" His voice is again laced with an element of humour, as if he is laughing at a private joke that none of us bar him are aware of. Little is he aware that I have my own private joke and he is the punch line.

A swift blur of movement alerted me of the second man moving closer towards the wall- my guess, to avoid getting dragged back into the conversation that he appeared to be oh so uncomfortable indulging in. However, he is lost from my attention as Slick's voice echoes off the dull, concrete walls.

"Are you still not going to say thank you for the compliment I paid you earlier?" and that's when I finally catch onto what his game plan is. There is only so much, arteries and muscles can tell a person, if you desire answers then there is no better place to get them but from the subject's lips; exactly what Slick is doing. My guess is he wants information- whatever information that has driven these 'doctors' to proceed with these tests on me- and he is using bribery to get it. A desperate and pitiful method but if I want to get out of here then I need to play the game; with a slight bend of the rules for my self-interest.

"Thank you, and I do not mean to question your judgement, but I think I would look somewhat prettier with these taken off…" adopting a quieter tone that demonstrated submission, I flail my hands to my best ability to indicate the steel cuffs that are starting to cut into my flesh; leaving ugly, red slashes.

"Oh my where are my manners!" Slick jumps off the table, his mouth slightly ajar, indicating with his hand for the second man to come forward.

"Adrian, please unbind Miss, Stone's hands, she is a guest not a prisoner on death row." Adrian darts towards me and begins fumbling with the padlocks, unlocking each one with a tiny key that is attached to frayed piece of stray hung around his neck.

"I mean honestly Adrian, an electrical chair? The poor girl is going to have nightmares because of you and your incompetence."

Adrian hurries with the final padlocks that are confining my feet, muttering 'sorry' repeatedly as he becomes more intimidated by Slick's domineering presence and gaze. As the final cuff is set open I rub my wrists tenderly, eyeing up the red marks that have stained my porcelain skin.

As I look back towards Slick I am shocked further into my seat as I find his face dangerously close to my own. Although, extremely creepy I don't let it show on my face but instead I smile; innocent and doe like that does not at all mirror my internal feelings of disgust and loathing.

"Thank you, that feels a lot better Sir." His smile mirrors my own, although his is genuine and I cannot help but contemplate this man's motives. I am aware that this temporary replenished state is not going to last long so if I have chance of escaping I need to work fast.

"Excuse me Sir, but I feel incredibly stupid, you see you know my name and I'm pretty sure you know a lot more about me. but I don't know your name or anything about you"

I silently pray that this man is indeed as conceited and self-absorbed as I have tagged him as so that he will take the bait and divert the topic of conversation from myself to him.

"My name is Gregory, Gregory Charles"

The prestigiously proud manner in which he spoke confirmed his self-indulged temperament; almost as if he were expecting me to recognise him on a celebrity status.

In this brief moment- observing him hunch his shoulders back so as to stand tall for the world- I can't help but feel sorry for him. He doesn't realise that the higher he raises his chin, the more pathetic he becomes. In all his years of existence he hasn't learnt that although he believes himself to be important, he is in fact frivolous; like every other person in this world, passing through life. Regardless of how important we regard ourselves, when we die that'll be the end; people and life will move on, passing through the years in an obscured blur, constantly moving forward whilst we remain frozen in time; forgotten and insignificant.

"And what is your profession Gregory Charles, if you do not mind me asking." The hint of smugness that laces his crooked smile troubles me, however, it greater intrigues me; probing an abundance of questions in my mind.

"Have you ever heard of the Darwin group Ebony?"

The Darwin Group?

It is a name that is unfamiliar to me, and so I shake my head to indicate my unknowing. Slick's smile becomes grimmer at my response and he begins pacing from left to right in front on the table.

"Interesting. I was presuming you had but it does not matter either way." I cannot tell if he is speaking to me or simply to himself. As if sensing my curious stare Slick turns to face me, his smile has not faltered, if anything it has only increased in smugness.

"Have you ever heard of Charles Darwin my dear?"

The name is somewhat familiar to me but I can't seem to produce any information concerning the person; like waking up from a dream but instantly forgetting what it was about.

Father had introduced me into the 'family business' at a young age which meant that I was forced to abandon my childhood and consequently my education. Although I have been able to acquire an excellent vocabulary and literary skills from nights spent secretly reading an abundance of books that I had stealthily stolen from varying sources; shops, cafes, even my father's study on much braver attempts. However, I struggle with factual knowledge. Subjects such as maths and the history of the world perplex me and cannot be comprehended in my brain. The identity of Charles Darwin is no exclusion to this perplexity.

Again I shake my head to indicate to Slick my unawareness concerning the subject. I notice flames of shock burn wildly in his eyes before dying into calmed, understanding aftermaths of greying smoke. His shock concerning my lack of knowledge irritates me. My inferior intellectual capacity has always been my biggest insecurity; I am always at the disadvantage of others with regards to intellect; a runner whose starting point is well behind the other runners.

"Well Charles Darwin, Ebony, developed our modern day understanding of evolution; the theory that mankind originated from apes." Slick slivered across the floor towards, distancing the proximity between us; although not overstepping the boundary into my personal space.

The abundance of questions had multiplied into an infinite list. '

What role does Charles Darwin play in this?

What does he have to do with all of these tests that have been admitted on me?

Is Slick completely insane?

However, the two most prominent questions that flash across my mind in neon writing are:

"But what does this have to do with your profession? And what does all of this have to do with me?" A strain on my vocal chords make the final part of my question come out higher pitched than intended. I flinch at the sound knowing that I am becoming growingly hysterical but after so long of being left in the dark one always surges towards the light.

Closing the distance between us, Slick gazes down at me, a knowing menace dancing in his pupils. His tone is no longer friendly but now adopting a domineering and malicious tone, his words cause me to visibly flinch.

"It has nothing to do with you my dear; it is your kind I am interested in."

Slick clearly read the mixture of confusion and panic on my face. The growing realization that he knows what I am panics me; humans are a greedy breed that seek power, a power much like my own and savants like me.

"Do not so shocked Ebony, of course I know what you are, and that is exactly why I am interested in you." As he crouches to his knees I see a man, one capable of great destruction and pain; a man that mirrored my father, and like that my blood ran cold with immobilizing fear, and my mouth ran as dry as a rainless desert.

"Darwin put forward the idea that apes evolved into humans, well my sweet, I am here to prove the highly plausible theory that humans have developed into savants."

Everything clicked in that moment. All of those tests, inspections, surgeries, all were to prove the theory of a mad man. Truly he was insane but the longer I sit motionless, drowning in an ocean of my own thoughts I am becoming growingly agitated.

I have spent the past three years enduring through immense pain and now I am left in state of numbness- both physically and mentally- at the consequence of a mad man's pride.

"Don't worry Ebony we can't carry out any more tests on you yet" Even his voice holds a certain snickering; this was the punch line to his twisted joke.

"Why", my voice is now raspy, no longer in a state of control, however, not due to fear, but a raging fire burning inside of me.

"Because I need to find your soul finder first"

**Author's Note- **** Phew, that was a long one (literally 11 pages long) It's about half past three in the morning but I was really excited to get this chapter up, it was so much fun to write. I feel like there is so much growing tension- are you feeling me on that? And I think Ebony has really surprised all of us in this chapter, even me! I definitely was not going to write her as sophisticated as she appears in this chapter but she kind of just had a mind of her own **** Anyway I hope you like this chapter and well spoken Ebony, she was truly enjoyable to write! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Will**

Managing to fit seven of us into the black Land rover had seemed less challenging than it's actually turning out to be; for sure the ride to the airport had been a hell of a lot easier.

Victor had managed to get missionary headquarters to send two sleek, black Hondas to the house to pick the five of us up; myself, Dad, Victor, Xav and Crystal

The decided upon plan was to have two of us in the one car whilst the rest of us occupied the remaining Honda. Seemingly fine until dad had pulled me to the side to explain how he thought it be best if we both drove in separate cars, that way there would be someone in each car who could sense any incoming danger.

Again, seemingly fine until he had further explained that because he and Victor were leading this mission they were going to be in paired in the one Honda and thus began a seemingly never ending day in which I would have the upmost privilege of watching the new love birds cuddle in the backseat of the Honda whilst I was tormented by their laughter.

Secretly, I'm envious of my brother, all of them in fact; Zed, Yves, Xav and Trace. They've all been lucky enough to have found their soulfinders and it's a constant reminder that time is running out for me; the final shafts of the sunset are licking at my skin until I'm finally enveloped into the lonely night.

Of course I pretend like none of it bothers me. That I'm happy for my brothers and honestly I am. Watching them with their soulfinders is a beautiful pain; it gives me so much to look forward to, but cuts me not knowing when my soul will become whole.

My laid back attitude helps shadow my true thoughts, ones I never dare to expose to my family; ones such as these. It's not that I don't have the words to say but rather they're not the words 'Will' would say. I'm not the serious guy; I'm the guy you go to for chick advice or when you need some muscle back up. I'm that care free dude who's always helping with other people's problems they don't realize I just might have his own.

So when my dad asks, "Are you okay to take the Xav and Crystal in the Honda?" I just smirk and throw a lousy insult in Xav's direction.

"Seriously dad, you're teaming me up with twinkle toes?"

Crystal whose been standing quietly next to the car hood, casually holding Xav's hand bursts out in hysterics causing Xav to glare viciously at me as I walk towards them and the Honda; unable to stop my own chuckling shoulders from shaking.

"Seriously dude, will you just let it go already? It's getting really old now!" From behind I can even hear Victor and my farther chuckling, which only causes Xav's scowl to deepen.

"Obviously it really isn't bro so hurry up and get those twinkling toes in the car" With one last glance at his murdering stare I slide into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition; the car purring to life under my fingertips. Adjusting the mirror and seeing a still empty back seat I cast my gaze outside to see Crystal grasping Xav's wrist; speaking rather animatedly to him. His response is a speeded glance at me followed by a subtle nod which I find little interest in so continue adjusting the car mirrors.

It's pretty obvious that Crystal has told Xav to be- in short- not all 'lovey dovey' (as Sky would have phrased it) especially when instead of sitting in the back with Crystal, Xav opens the passenger door and slides in next to me. Although I can tell they are still mentally communicating- from Xav's side grins and Crystal's short blushing outbursts- I don't mind, in fact I'm most definitely grateful; at least I can't hear it.

I really like Crystal, mainly because she is always taking other people's feelings into consideration which I admire and can relate with. Looking at her figure in the rear view we catch each other's gaze for a moment and I smile which she then mirrors; she understands I'm saying thank you.

The rest of the ride to the airport had been in silence and the time had seemed to go by quicker than I anticipated; with only one brief stop outside a rundown gas station off the highway where we picked up Hicks and Lowe; two female agents who matched Victor in seriousness. Both women screamed intimidation which is why when we did finally board the plane I took my seat far at the back whilst the others occupied the front seats of the plane.

Within seconds of the plane taking off Hicks and Lowe morphed straight into business mode; pulling out thick brown paper files from their bags and passing them to Victor and my dad. The idea of going over tactics sparked little interest within me so instead I had opted for closing my eyes and just allowing the growing fatigue that gnawed at me to take over for the next two hours; I never was much of a lucky guy.

I had felt someone's elbow lightly graze my arm and upon opening my eyes I found that Crystal had abandoned her seat at the front of the plane and had walked down to the back to occupy the one next to me.

"Don't you like flying Will?" she had asked teasingly which had only encouraged my sarcasm.

"Well that's kinda hard considering I can't fly Crystal", we had both proceeded to laugh which had won us some confused and annoyed glances from my brothers, dad, Lowe and Hicks who had been heavily engrossed in their field tactics.

"You know what I mean"

"Oh, do you mean am I afraid of sitting in a huge ball of metal that's flying through the air that could catch fire and crash at any time? No what made you think that?" More laughter had erupted from Crystal which only made me think of how utterly perfect she and Xav truly were for one another; neither one too serious in a way that was somewhat refreshing.

"Lucky guess really. Here take one of these", she had reached into the pocket of her blue knitted cardigan that Xav had not long bought her for her birthday and took out a strip of tablets. I had just stared at her dumbfounded.

"It's okay they'll just help you get to sleep"

"But don't you want them?"

"No I'm okay thank you. No offence Will but you look like you need them a lot more than I do", I had thanked her and swallowed the two remaining tablets in the strip. I hadn't had any water on me so I had to deal with just swallowing it using my saliva. My vision had started to go foggy and before I knew it Crystal was shaking my shoulders telling me we were preparing to land.

We departed the plane and Victor quickly escorted all of us to the black land rover parked roughly about 60ft away from the plane; and this is where all the trouble had started.

Lowe and Victor had started arguing about whose brilliant idea it was to just order one car for pick up. Dad and Hicks had thought they could be clever and started trying to rearrange the seats in the car to make more room and me, Xav and Crystal just lingered in front of the vehicle.

"Well this is kind of a downer on the whole secret FBI mission thing; we can't even fit in our ride. You don't ever see this happening on Mission Impossible or CSI."

My gaze seeks Xav's hoping that I would find a smirking brother but I'm dumbfounded as I see him stood there, his face a picture of deadly seriousness. My mom for years has always warned my brothers and me to not refer to Xav as 'stupid', but this boy was making it really bloody hard right now.

"Dude you do realize that's a movie and TV show… not actually real life bro…" I say the last part slower so that he understands his own stupidity.

"What it's true. They never have this problem in Mission Impossible"

"That's because… IT'S A MOVIE XAV!" I throw my hands in the air out of frustration; partly due to our time wasting, Xav's unnecessary humour that in no way has lightened the mood of the situation, and partly due to my own inner demons, that once lay dormant, but now having stared upon the happiness that I desire, lurk further to the surface each day.

"Would it not be ideal to simply just use the trunk of the car as well?" Xav and I simultaneously look towards Crystal who had until now been stood quietly, like a wandering ghost; standing farther away from the group underneath the shade of a blossoming tree, hands tucked idly in her pockets.

Xav runs towards his girlfriend, enveloping her tiny waist with his hands whilst I continue to stare; mouth agape.

Why the hell hadn't I thought of that?!

"Sharp thinking there flying cupcake. I really do love a girl with as much brains as beauty." Xav places a brief but affectionate kiss on Crystal's cheek which only causes her to blush fiercely which she proceeds to try and cover with her brown mass of curls. Xav notices this and spins her around to face him, tucking her hair behind her ears so her face is no longer obscured. Xav's palms linger on her cheeks and they continue to stare at one another. No. Not stare at, but rather, stare into one another; searching each others' souls which create one.

I feel as though I am intruding on a private moment and so I wander towards my father and brother who are still trying to wrestle with the driver's seat with Lowe and Hicks.

"New plan dad. Why don't you and Vic go in the front, Lowe, Hicks and Xav can sit in the back; Crystal on Xav's lap and I'll sit in the trunk."

All eyes look towards me and for a moment I feel slightly unease by the unwanted attention. I can't quite tell whether the looks of astonishment are because they themselves had not thought of such a simple idea, or because I'm not usually the one to come up with the ideas; just the muscle power.

"It was Crystal's idea really and I guess it's probably best to have me and you at the front and back dad; double protection in case we do attract any unwanted trouble."

My dad nods in mutual agreement and shouts for Xav and Crystal who were still stood under the tree in a world far away from our own. As the others huddle into the vehicle I take my seat in the trunk that is overfilled with Lowe's guns; guns that were much too close for comfort. It takes several minutes although for me it feels as though it is merely several seconds before we are pulling onto a dirt road and heading towards a destination where the sun no longer shines and death stenches the air.

Sensing and taking advantage of the growing calmness in the atmosphere Victor takes out a rectangular piece of paper from his jacket pocket and begins circling it around the car.

"This is the primary target of our mission" The paper was passed to me and turned out to be a photo of a young girl; no older than 10. Her hair hung low around her waist in a stream of loose honey curls which framed and complimented her peachy complexion and rosy cheeks. Although the excessive baby fat- that puffed out her cheeks- and missing front tooth exaggerated the girl's youth, the grey that tinted her blue eyes suggested a trouble; a loss of innocence that, perhaps not yet discovered during the time the photo was taken, surely would devour the girl.

"Two months ago Michael Stone escaped the Net's confinement facility. It is our number one priority that we capture him before he can harm any civilians or regroup with his previous accomplishes. The only problem is we have no reliable leads as to where he is currently."

"If finding Stone is our priority then why are we wasting our time right now with this girl?" Lowe interrupted whilst staring at Vic in the car window; challenging his decision which Vic simply replied with a smirk; amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Finding Stone is the subject of this mission Lowe." We all wait in silence for Vic to elaborate; confusion is clearly etched on all of our faces as we wonder how discovering the whereabouts of Stone is linked with this child.

"This is Michael Stone's daughter Ebony Stone." Vic says monotonously as he continues to stare out onto the road in front of him. I, however, am less stoic as my gaze darts back to the picture. It's unnerving to imagine this young, innocent child being raised my Stone; a merciless and scheming killer without a working conscious.

"Three years ago she was taken by the Darwin group and it is critical to the Net that we liberate her before they do anything too drastic that could influence and affect the bond."

"The bond?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the clouded grey ones before me.

"Yes, Stone's savant fights were just a cover up for the darker things he was wrapped up in. Stone invested millions into re-producing and improving savant abilities, including the mind link. According to eyewitnesses Stone created a serum which he injected into himself and his daughter. Essentially it enhances the mind link; instead of just hearing the other person you can see through their eyes as if you were them.

"Wow that's protective fathering to the extreme." Xav mutters from behind Crystal's back. Although I can't see his face- obscured by Crystal's height- I can hear the venom laced in his voice. Since Venice Xav has become a lot more protective of others, especially Crystal and the girls.

"More like his way of protecting investments." Even Vic's words were spoken with an element of distaste; Michael Stone had a way- different from most Net enemies- of angering people that brought out the worst in them.

"Crystal it's your job to locate Ebony in the building for us. Xav and you will then stay here in the car then and wait whilst the rest of us proceed into the building and attain the girl. Everyone understand?"

Simultaneously we in the car nod and silence follows and we all fall into our own thoughts. I look down at the photo one last time before slipping into my own jacket pocket. The haunting melancholy in the girl's eyes tells me that once we retrieve her she's going to need this photo a lot more than me; to be reminded of the person she once was before the world chewed her up and then spat her back out.

Looking out the window of the trunk door I notice that the sky has turned grey; clouded like my very own thoughts. The way in which the grey clouds swirl with the sky's blue remind me of her once again, and as the rain begins to fall I wonder if, wherever she is, Ebony Stone is silently crying droplets from those cloudy eyes.

**Author's Note: How are excited are we that we finally had a chapter from Will's POV?! Because I was honestly so excited to write this chapter, Will is definitely one of my man crushes **** I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been so busy with revision and finals that I've just not had the time to write, but I am officially done with exams! (WOOOO) so now updates are going to be a lot more frequent and regular. Remember to comment and favourite this story and as always share it with your friends. Stay on the look out for the next chapter my lovelies **** x**


End file.
